Fællesrådet for Danmarks Drengespejdere
The Fællesrådet for Danmarks Drengespejdere (FDD, The Danish Scout Council) is the national Scouting federation of Denmark. Scouting was founded in Denmark in 1909 and among the charter members of WOSM in 1920. Denmark has 40,813 Scouts. History In 1920, Det Danske Spejderkorps (DDS) was among the founding members of the Boy Scouts' International Conference. The KFUM-Spejderne i Danmark (KFUM-S) gained an independent title of membership in 1924. In 1961, the World Scout Conference changed the statutes of WOSM requesting only one member per country. Thus, DDS and KFUM-S founded the Fællesrådet for Danmarks Drengespejdere which overtook the WOSM membership on April 23, 1962. Structure Member organizations of the federation are: * Det Danske Spejderkorps * KFUM-Spejderne i Danmark * Danske Baptisters Spejderkorps (associate member) * Kalaallit Nunaanni Spejderit Kattufiat - Grønlands Spejderkorps (associate member) * Føroya Skótaráð (associate member) ** Føroya Skotasamband ** KFUM-Skotarnir i Føroyum ** Skótalið Frelsunarhersins Affiliated to Det Danske Spejderkorps is the Dansk Spejderkorps Sydslesvig, offering Scouting to the Danish minority of Southern Schleswig in Schleswig-Holstein, Germany. FDD consists of 9 representatives, four from Det Danske Spejderkorps, four from KFUM-Spejderne and a Council Commissioner. Other associated representatives comes from Danske Baptisters Spejderkorps, Kalaallit Nunaanni Spejderit Kattufiat - Grønlands Spejderkorps, Meginfelag Føroyer Dreingjaskota and Dansk Spejderkorps Sydslesvig. Mongolyn Skautyn Kholboo (Scouts of Mongolia) have a partnership project with KFUM-Spejderne i Danmark. Jamboree Denmark 2012 A Jamboree took place near Holstebro in July 2012, run jointly by member organizations of the FDD as well as the Joint Committee of Girl Guides in Denmark, namely De grønne pigespejdere, KFUM-Spejderne, Det Danske Spejderkorps, Danske Baptisters Spejderkorps and the Dansk Spejderkorps Sydslesvig.About Denmark Jamboree 2012 (Danish) 35,000 Scouts were expected to attend.About Denmark Jamboree 2012 (English) Emblems Danske Spejderkorps and Dansk Spejderkorps Sydslesvig The Dansk Spejderkorps Sydslesvig logo is composed of a Scout fleur-de-lis and a Guide trefoil. The colours of the logo are blue and yellow with a red background, the line drawing is white. The blue and yellow colours symbolize the Schleswig colours, while the red background and white line drawing symbolizes the Danish colours, namely red and white.Dansk Spejderkorps Sydslesvig - Leksikon The Det Danske Spejderkorps logo is dark blue with the same line drawing in white. Before 2003 it had the trefoil in light blue and the fleur-de-lis in yellow on a dark blue background. KFUM-Spejderne i Danmark and KFUM-Skotarnir i Føroyum The KFUM-Spejderne i Danmark logo is composed of Scouting elements, a fleur-de-lis and YMCA elements, a triangle shape. The triangle symbolizes the Holy Trinity, which is part of the YMCA's Christian work. The triangle also symbolizes the development of a healthy "body, mind and spirit" KorpslogoetKFUM- Spejderne skifter identitetKFUM-spejdernes logo Before 2002 the organisation had a more standard YMCA-Scouting logo, a green conventional fleur-de-lis on a red triangle, much like the KFUM-Skotarnir i Føroyum still has. However, the KFUM-Skotarnir i Føroyum logo has a black fleur-de-lis in a particular design. Danske Baptisters Spejderkorps The Danske Baptisters Spejderkorps is composed of a Scout fleur-de-lis, a Guide trefoil and a cross symbolizing the Christian background. Skótalið Frelsunarhersins The Skótalið Frelsunarhersins logo is based on the historic logos of the Salvation Army Life-Saving Scouts and Life-Saving Guards and is except for the text identical to the logo of the Norwegian Salvation Army Scouts (Frelsesarmeens speidere). It is shows in red a lifebuoy with in the centre the letters FH for Frelsens Hær (The Salvation Army) and on the lifebuoy the motto "To Save and to Serve" written in Faroese language. The symbools in the loops are: bible for caring for the soul, lamp for caring for others, eye for caring for the mind and gymmnastics clubs for caring for the body.Livbøyas symbolikk, logo til nedlasting Kalaallit Nunaanni Spejderit Kattufiat - Grønlands Spejderkorps The Grønlands Spejderkorps logo is composed of a Guide trefoil, a Scout fleur-de-lis in light blue and white and a variant of the Coat of arms of Greenland in red in white. See also * Scouting and Guiding in Denmark References External links * Fællesrådet for Danmarks Drengespejdere official site * Danske Baptisters Spejderkorps * Det Danske Spejderkorps * KFUM-Spejderne i Danmark Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Denmark Category:Organizations established in 1962 Category:1962 establishments in Denmark